Those Five Little Words
by harukaze
Summary: A collection of random Haruka and Michiru one-shots.
1. Those Five Little Words

Those Five Little Words

They've been together in the same classroom for about two months now. Sixty five days, in the eighth hour, fifth minute, and fifteenth second of that sixty-fifth day…not that she was counting. They've never had a single conversation; barely a glance at one another's directions. She's kept herself up at night wondering if the other even knew she existed! And now here she was in this glorious sixty fifth day sitting beside the girl that's been in her mind. She's thought about this day for a while. Hell…she's thought about it ever since she's gotten to know the other existed. She's mapped out what she could say, what would happen if she said what she would say, and then the consequences of what would happen after she said what she would say after she's said it…

She frowned for a moment about how her mind was running itself in humongous circles making her forget any sort of preparation she might've had…and then realized she's gotten so used to it by now that she's stopped caring. Maybe she should just leap forward and be the one to take the bait. After all, the other girl had oh so subtly sat next to her today. Forget the fact that she was a little late and that the substitute homeroom teacher of the day didn't know the assigned seats of any of the students "forcing" most if not all the kids to go sit wherever their little hearts desired to go to and thereby forcing the other girl to sit next to her. She's forgotten all about the little specifics by now. She was sitting next to _her._ This was her one chance to get inside the other's sophisticated world. This was that one moment to let the other know that hell yes…Tenoh Haruka existed, hell yes she's a nice enough girl, and hell yes she was as stumped by her as every other little hormone crazed teenager in this entire school that had the anatomy of the opposite sex…although they shared the same gender.

That last bit of train of thought kind of stopped her for a second. Everyone in this school knew she was a girl by now…it was kind of hard to keep masquerading as a boy _and_ take her favorite subject without landing a spot in the girl's locker room to change into the necessary outfit…That kind of info didn't stop a lot of the girls from still fawning her though. Her shoe box still gets love letters by the dozens every day and unfortunately for her, the season's become unbearably warm since summer was getting closer by the day and if she had to wash the insides of her shoes from melted chocolate again she would scream…

But this girl next to her…this _Kaioh Michiru_ did not fawn over her. She wished she would fawn over her. She would absolutely _drool_ the day she'd see the always refined, calm, collected, beautiful, artistic, sexy…

She shook her head outwardly to maintain internal homeostasis.

Yes…the day the aqua haired beauty fawned over her would be the Silence…whatever that meant…

But really though, what could she do right now to let the other know she existed? She could say, "Hi". That would be the most direct approach. A "hi" could earn her a bit of a conversation! It could lead to a "How was your day yesterday?", "What're you doing today?", and finally a "We should hang out cuz what you're doing today sounds like something I'd like to do too!" conversation! Yes…a hi seemed like a really good first step… But then…what if she'd just get the look. You know that look…The go-away-I'm-not-interested look…That would be so heartbreaking…That…would be truly…and utterly heart breaking…

She swallowed the lump in her throat and shook it away. No way would she have any feeling of adolescent resentment today! To do so would ruin this one in a lifetime chance that this concert violinist was sitting next to her!

Concert violinist…_music…_Of course! She wanted to hit herself in the head for a second. They could talk about their combined interest in music! She played the piano…and the violinist…well duh…she played the violin! And really well at that! She could start off a conversation in regards to her playing the piano and how…

Her mind suddenly trailed off. Other than excelling at it faster than a lot of her instructors thought she could…she didn't really know how to _talk_ about music. After all, it was her parents' idea for her to get into it in the first place…

_"Play the piano and you can pursue junior racing."_

Well, hell…How was she supposed to talk about something she didn't really know how to speak of? Playing the notes was so much easier than talking about it…

She gave an outward look of pain…and scratched off the second thing that graced her mind early that morning.

School work? What about talking about school work? Tch…she might as well start talking about the process of how paint dries…

And then…the greatest idea of the morning hit her.

Step one: she would text Seiya.

Yes…Seiya…that dork in this school that she hates and loves at the same time, he's-my-best-friend-and-knows-about-my-fascination-with-Kaioh-Michiru Seiya...Yes…she would text him…tell him to come to her classroom to pick a fight…hold Michiru hostage and she'll save the day!

A grin formed in her face at the thought of how _genius_ it all seemed…and then just as quickly, she got hold of the realistic portion of her mind and scratched it. Seiya was just too damn girly to hold _anyone_ hostage…His crush on Yaten's technically pasted 'homo' in his forehead by now…cuz even though he thinks no one knows about it…_everyone_ knows about it. And no…it wasn't her who spread the rumor…she wasn't into that crap. It was probably that one girl that had a crush on him who he turned down with a girly laugh…She told him not to laugh like that cuz it gives him away, but he just doesn't listen…

She forced her mind back into her current situation and growled internally. What could she do to get the other girl's attention? There was no way in hell she would make her first impression absolutely tasteless, horrible, laughable…_forgettable_…

And then…all of the sudden…the unthinkable happened.

She spoke…Kaioh Michiru…spoke…

And not just to anyone…but to her. She spoke to _her._ She couldn't believe it!

She looked at her…_really_ looked at her…and knew all of the sudden why she was so taken.

The violinist was utter perfection.

The light around her encased her in this beautiful ethereal glow. Her aqua hair shone sleekly around the dullest of classrooms. Those enthralling deep blue eyes twinkled questionably of sapphires boring so deeply in her own she couldn't respond back in time. Those lips…She's dreamt about those lips for countless nights. They looked so much more enticing this warm real Wednesday morning than last night's dream full of rose petals and hurried kisses among a garden palace that reminded her somewhat of…the moon…(she laughed to herself when she woke up). But enough of those surreal fantasies…

She spoke, her voice the sound of the most serene melodies, and of course she would be expecting an answer. And hell…if she didn't answer she would just…throw herself off the school roof coming lunch hour…

Her insides bubbled with the mixture of anxiety and excitement. This was it. Her ticket to Kaioh Michiru's life. This cemented her high school experience. This would make her…and break her…all at the same time. Licking her lips, she locked eyes with sapphires full of askance and stated with utmost sincerity the six words the other was dying to hear.

"Yeah, you can borrow my pencil."

Needless to say…her mind couldn't think up of anymore to say for the rest of the day…she was too busy thinking about their ten second "conversation".

-.-

She couldn't believe she was able to say it. It took months to plan…and today…in the sixty fifth day in the eighth hour, ninth minute, and forty-fifth second in which she was late for class and the only seat available was the one beside the girl she's been marvelously thinking of, she was finally able to proceed with her plan. She was absolutely adorable today though…and the cute and innocent look pasted in that masculine, yet feminine visage was almost enough to cause her heart to stop…she didn't question the utmost impossibility of it…she just knew.

But she was able to say those five words…and clasped in her hands was her prize. It looked like an ordinary mechanical pencil to the naked eye, but to her it was the sole reminder that the blonde existed. She smiled at the fond memories grazing her mind at that moment. She'd been so envious of this little utensil…of those strong hands that grasped it, those lithe fingers that pushed at it, and those lips that clenched it in times of mind searching tribulations. But now…it was hers. Of course she'd keep it forever…She already had a pencil almost similar to it in her book bag that she would give to the athletic blonde tomorrow, apologies of losing the one she held currently in her hand already imbedded in her mind.

She bit her lip for a moment on thinking about lying to the blonde…and sighed. Maybe a couple more months and they would actually have a real conversation…She's been experimenting with conversations mixing simple "hellos", their combined interest in sports with her being a swimmer and all, and recently a crazy plan that involved Yaten having a fight with her so her sandy haired hero would come save the day…but then her more than intellectual mind interceded at how crazy that last one sounded.

It's alright. She'll think about it tomorrow.

For at this moment, she had succeeded at those five words she's been meaning to utter. She had the other's pencil to show as proof.

AN: hahaha…sorry…this plot bunny annoyed the hell outta me. Took less time to write than I thought it would but w/e. Completely AU and doesn't go with any time flow in the series. Sorry for any mistakes regarding spelling/grammar/tenses/OOC as well. This was written in pure humor w/ no other thought haha. I was reading Chicken Soup for the Teenage Soul and one of the entries in there inspired this out of me…so there it goes. :P Umm…disclaimer for that book, Sailor Moon belongs to Takeuchi-san of course and I just wanted to say thank you to all who read as well as wrote a review for the last chappy of FwB. :D I enjoyed and read every bit of it. This is for you :P This should go without saying…but just so we're clear…the five words were: can I borrow your pencil…hahahaha and…I guess I can scratch making a one-shot in that little list I have for myself now…XD


	2. Change

Change

Laughter rose among her, stretching thin blonde eyebrows into a stitch. If anyone were to really see her they'd see the tense posture she was emitting, not her usual nonchalant stance. She wondered briefly if their attitude towards her would ever blow over…they were all going to be high school freshmen this coming year for Christ's sake…

She wasn't used to it. She'd never get used to it…

These boys have known her for years…They've been going to the same escalator school for years…and _still_, they did this.

"Ne, Hattori-kun, who're you going to pick next?"

She looked up from her place in front of the chain linked fence, the frown in her face never dissipating.

"I don't know," the brown haired boy smirked. "The selection's gotten pretty lame…"

She gave a brief glance to her right, and then once more to her left. There were five of them remaining. The two to her right were lankier and shorter than her, one of them pushing his thick framed glasses to his face while the other covered his nose and breathed in deeply through his mouth, making an awkward sound in the process. The other two to her left were no better. She wondered why they even bothered and then laughed inwardly that this was PE and they would all get scolded if they didn't do one of the offered activities. Looking pass the sea of boys crowding behind the two captains, she saw the girls and inwardly puked. Baseball…or hopscotch. Seriously? They weren't even elementary school students anymore…and yet…_all_ the girls were skipping around like morons, making sick shrilly sounds if their preferred _rock_ didn't make it in the preferred _hole._ She was the only girl who had decided to partake in baseball…and now the selection was down to three.

She was so sick of this…this…alienation. There was no better word for it. It didn't matter that she was better than the two "captains" the PE teacher had selected. It didn't matter that she was better than _any_ of these boys. She was a girl…She was a girl playing a boy's sport…and no one liked it.

It didn't matter how many times she'd score a home run, or how fast she could steal a base. She was not normal…and everyone knew it. She didn't hang out with the other girls, didn't discuss the happenings of the latest famous male actor like the other girls, or shrill over the latest magazine trends…like a normal girl. She wasn't…normal. She didn't belong…_anywhere_. About the only normal thing associated with her…was her hair. It was long and sandy blonde, braided by her kind mother whenever she had enough patience to let her during warm, lazy afternoons. Today it was up in a messy ponytail—out of her face and out of her way. It was normal because it was…girly…unlike the rest of her.

She was tall…much too tall for the standard female uniform. She had a growth spurt in the beginning of her second year in junior high which led her to a decision she'd have to make—an easy one if she were truly honest. They had no sizes among the female uniforms proportionate to her height so she opted for the male gakuran, not bothered at all that it was a high contrast between her skinny, almost masculine body and long blonde hair. The students had not taken it in real well, but what was she to do about that? She refused to make her mother spend valuable time and money in making her a personal uniform so she chose the easy road…which began the teasing.

Sometimes she knew she was more mature than her age allowed. Their harsh words stung at first, but overtime she had grown numb.

_Tomboy…_

She shook her head. She was called worst, but this word was the most prominent. Yeah, she hated wearing dresses…so what? If her parents didn't care, why did anyone else? She also had a low voice…but that was another thing she couldn't help. Ever more so she'd rather have her husky tone over the shrill, high, and fake noises all the other girls made when they opened their mouths.

The real fact of the matter was she only kept the hair to prevent them from mocking one more thing about her, but recently she's wondered if it was at all worth it.

Her fists curled from within her uniform's pants pockets.

"Chidori-kun!"

The boy to her left, much to his amazement, glowed brilliantly before joining the boys behind Kukou, the other team captain.

One down, two to go. It was between her and Taro, a boy who probably had never held a baseball bat in his life because his nose was too stuck in front of a computer screen. She already knew who they'd decide though; it was a no brainer. It was fine…she'd show them…just as she's been doing for the past nine or so years.

"Taro, let's go. She's all yours Hattori."

"Goddamnit…seriously?" She neared her cursing team captain's figure. "Can't see why she can't just play hopscotch like a normal girl…Oh wait…she's not…"

Stormy teals met angry browns as the metallic bat was thrown at her direction. She caught it easily enough with one hand still deep in her pockets.

"Go first," the boy grunted and started making his way to the dugout, the rest of the team trailing him. "Hey Kukou!" he called over her shoulder. "Throw her a mean one!"

She twirled the bat in her hand, the wind picking up as she did so. She had no doubt at all in her ability to hit the ball…as did anyone else who faced her. They've known her all these years after all…and being a girl had nothing to do with being able to play a sport better.

She walked over to the home plate, chancing a glance at the catcher who was still standing, fist pounding the baseball mitt as he did so. Thudding the head of the bat at home plate, she raised it over her shoulder and looked at Kukou, emerald eyes widening as the ball suddenly whirred, with no warning, at her direction. She felt everything around her slow down momentarily. She could easily see the brash PE teacher yelling loudly although what he was saying was a complete mystery to her. She could see the intent behind the other boy's eyes, how his smirk had doubled in length and how his body had stretched fully to put his all into the throw. She could see the wind dancing with the dried ground, bits of the cracked dirt floating inches from where they first stood.

And then, her head split in two.

The crack resounded in her mind so loudly, her ears rang in protest. Her knees crumbled, the strength in them giving out. Hot fluid drenched through her face, sticking to her hands that flew in that direction as soon as her body made contact with the hot earth. She couldn't hear anything around her except that god awful ringing that would not cease. Her body fell in a heaped fetal position, her right eye opening automatically to the picture of hot, scarlet blood scattering all over the otherwise off white home plate as her left eye decidedly shut close. It tickled her cheek, the way it danced and slithered across her face.

She was waiting for the pain, but there was only numbness. She wanted to cry because she knew it was supposed to hurt, but it didn't. It was then that she realized it was because the physical pain wasn't as afflicting as the wound in her heart. That wound that had caused her countless sleepless nights and numbed her to the point where only words…simple, yet painful words could only hurt her.

_Sticks and stones may break my bones…yeah right…_

She pushed the PE teacher with her right had as soon as he neared her, her left hand clutching at her forehead to keep her blood from staining anymore of her surroundings. She got up and moved out of the field, not heeding the words of the authority figure yelling at her or the silent student body.

No one stopped her from heading home. She doubted anyone could at the mechanical state she was walking. Holding her throbbing forehead she marched on, passed the sea of horror struck pedestrians and honking drivers that she would not stop for until she came upon her house. Crossing through the threshold, she noted her mother's shrill and erratic voice yelling at the telephone, identical emeralds locking momentarily before she headed to the kitchen.

"Haruka-chan?"

Her left hand grazed through the swinging kitchen door, her hand leaving an imprint in her own blood against the brown acrylic paint. She walked into the kitchen mechanically, her hand pulling at one of the kitchen cabinets and drawing out a big knife.

"Haruka…please put that down."

She noted the distress in her mother's voice, but paid it no mind. She wouldn't stop her. No one can. Not even if her father was home and wrestled the knife out of her hands…

She raised the blade in the air, the crying of her mother ringing through the still afternoon. Grabbing her messy ponytail with her left hand, she swished the knife methodically behind her and sliced up, her scalp protesting in pain as some of the hairs were pulled out in the process. She threw the cut one and a half feet long ponytail on the ground, her face skewed in disgust at the strands coated with blood that had stayed glued to her palm before dropping the knife on the kitchen counter. Then, as her tired body heavily suggested, she automatically went up to her room and fell on the bed face down, the cool sheets a stark and welcoming contrast to the burning in her body.

One thing was for sure…it felt as a million weights were lifted from her shoulder from the removal of what was left of her old self.

Ten days later, wearing her heavily laundered navy blue gakuran and sporting her new, shorter hairstyle, Tenoh Haruka entered her homeroom, silencing everyone in the process. The gauze over her left eyebrow seemed to darken her already sinister emerald eyes, the stoic look in her handsome visage forcing the entire classroom to eye her cautiously. She took her right hand out of her pockets and brushed the back of her hair, giving a ghost of a smile at the feeling of the short strands poking her fingers.

"I'll ask this now, just so we're all in the same page and we can start acting like the adults everyone hopes we'll become," her husky voice started, making everyone sit up straighter in their desk. "Does anyone have a problem with me?"

Her eyes danced across the room, eyeing a few particular people longer than the rest. Only silence met her question after ten seconds of uttering it.

"If you do, I wasn't going to say that I have a problem with that," she continued, resting her hands in her pockets once more. "But…from now on, in regards to me…what you see is what you'll get…and if anyone has a problem with me acting the way I want, talking the way I want, and dressing the way I want, we can settle it…like men…even though, from what I've seen and experienced, I can proudly say I'm not one."

She stood there for another minute, her tall, dark figure prominent over the rest of the class before making her way to her desk, her heart feeling lighter at every step she took.

AN: Heh…I think I'm getting used to these one shots…I've decided to make "Those Five Little Words" the center for my one-shot ideas. I dunno when they'll come out…although I guess they do enough, but when I get the idea and decide to write it down, I'll post it up here. I don't think any of them correlate either so…haha…Anyway I have something in the works in regards to a longer fic, but that'll just come out much, much further in the future. For now…I hope these will suffice. For those who asked, haha, no I'm sorry I will not write a sequel for the first one-shot. Silly geese, it wouldn't be a one-shot if that's the case! As everyone can see though, I'm completely in love with Haruka's character and can't write enough in her POV. No Michiru on this one :( sorry. But…maybe my next one-shot will be in her POV…dunno. Guess we'll both see, seeing as I literally do it when the mood strikes. I'm contemplating on writing one sided convos…but the one shots are so tiny I don't want the replies to overshadow the story -.- Sorry for having your hopes run high at a long story anyway, but I find that I get too lazy to answer to everyone individually and the ones who are anonymous can't be reached at all…so I guess here we go:

i'm French: :D ty

Iatheia: Hehe, thank you as well.

ami: I shall pass on the sequel, but to make up for it I'll write more often than usual!

Jo: heh…glad it was that amusing.

petiyaka: haha yes…I know what you mean with the saying, but silence leading to comedic situations is always a nice read.

James Hiwatari: Haruka is the absolute hero…she'll always save Michiru…even though, as we've seen in canon, it's usually the other way around.

SeraEris: No sequel, sorry. Thanks for the comments nonetheless.

CoOkiE86: Heh, ty for liking the last story so much. Glad this one suffices as well.

Tripower: Haha, if you do make a piccy for FwB I'd like to see it. Email me if you do. If not, I can understand. No pressure here :P

Swinging Cloud: Oh, I quit wow a few months back…yep, been that busy…

Chumba WUMBA: I am a HUGE fan of those magazines, so yes I have read "Her". One of my favorites to be honest.

Jules: ty, glad you liked it.

Volchise: hehe, Haruka's not very good with words in my mind…

lostinhersong: haha, no expanding, sorry. Although I'm glad you liked it all this same.

Anime123: Thank you.

Akira-kun: Glad it was enjoyable for you. Near future is now…apparently.

Perfectly Censored: Haha speaking of FwB, your review cracked me and my gf up. Thank you for reviewing that as well as this one. Glad I could put a smile and put a life in that otherwise empty one you currently have…O.O This one's not that funny, but I like it all the same and hopefully you will as well.

The Reviewer: Thanks for the review. I'm glad I strike some interest.

haruka012: I'm humbled that you put me in such a high esteem, but I'll apologize now at not being able to make it into a short story or a series. This one-shot probably isn't as fun as the first one, but seeing as my comedic side has a way of striking when I least expect it to, hopefully I'll come back with something like it with a more promising end.

Again sorry for making the story seem longer with the replies. -.- I don't mean to do it to make others hopeful or anything, but I'll try to write longer one-shots next time inspiration hits me.


	3. Bad Combo

Bad Combo

"The person you're trying to reach is unavailable. To leave a message, press pound or simply wait for the beep. For further options press the star key at any time."

_Beep._

Shaky hands swept through sandy blonde hair nervously as long legs guided the tall woman around her condominium in random circles. With her cell phone now warm against her hot ears, she breathed in, long and drawled out, and smiled outwardly producing a grimace on her handsome visage instead.

"Hey, Michiru…it's…it's Haruka. I know you're not in your condo at the moment…since you have that recital til who knows when…but umm…I guess I kinda did call you on purpose when I knew you wouldn't be home…"

She chuckled nervously at the words coming out of her mouth, her grimace contorting that much more as her mind encased itself on the meaning of what she had just uttered. Pearly whites bit the bottom of her lip, her glance falling to the hard wood floor beneath her.

"Anyway, umm…I've…I've been thinking a lot lately…what with everything going on and…I don't know. I woke up today and I absolutely wanted to tell you…everything that's been going on in my head."

Her breathing had thinned out now, hands clammy and wet against the small phone against her palm and her knees shaky at the thought of divulging secrets she'd been so adamant to keep in.

"I know you've been worried about me for the past couple weeks…I apologize for inconveniencing you. You've been trying to get what's bothering me out and…well I guess we both know I'm pretty stubborn. When I don't feel like talking, I just won't…"

She chuckled again as if laughing at her own personal joke, but deep inside, she knew it was just to quell the overwhelming queasiness that had taken hold of her entire system. Even the sound of it felt wrong in her own ears…forced…serious. She was only semi glad that Michiru had made sure her answering machine had enough memory to store messages as long as five to six minutes for the sake of her old manager who used to call about important information and needed much more time than a normal caller would. Shaking her head, she swallowed roughly and began once more.

"But…I guess I want to talk about it today…And I know it's not really talking unless you hear me in the other line, but I'm just not that courageous…I don't know why it's so hard…I mean…it's just one real sentence to get my point across you know? Why is that so hard? It shouldn't be…at all. But it is…"

Her breathing had quickened at how fast she had spoken, the beating of her heart getting louder against her ear. She placed her cold fingers against her eyes, pressing them in a rough massage. Trudging into her bed, she sat at the edge of it, gripping at the frame forcefully.

"So…umm I'm not really sure where to begin…but you know…the beginning sounds like a pretty good place."

She rolled her eyes at her words, wanting to once more have a clearer ability to think before speaking. Scratching at her short hair, she breathed in and searched deeply in her mind, the figure of the beautiful violinist prominent and brightly shining etched seemingly forever inside it.

"You know…the first time I met you, I really wanted to hate you." Her voice had dropped an octave lower, eyes fixated on the white goose down blanket. She wasn't really sure if she wanted to start off this way, but she couldn't very well take the words back…With the pit of her stomach bottoming out, she continued, her husky voice lowering as each word escaped from her lips. "You represented everything I wanted to run away from. Before you came, I could fool myself into thinking that I was just having the craziest, most realistic dreams ever…But the fact that you existed—that you weren't some beautiful woman my mind concocted to delude myself that a nightmare could turn into a dream so easily…I hated you."

She sprung from the bed, her eyebrows knitted in a tight frown and her grip on the phone lessened just to place it in her other hand and back in the opposite ear.

"You came, spewed nonsense about fate and destiny, partners, fighting evil…" She laughed again, this time her nervous chuckle replaced by one of anger. "And all I could think of was that…my future…as I know it…was over. In my head, I saw you as the biggest roadblock of my life. I wanted to forget you just so I could keep going, as if you didn't exist, but…that's so impossible.

"You felt like a drone to me. As if…you weren't human. So naturally I thought that you could take care of it alone if it was so important to you…You didn't need my help! You just wanted company for your misery!"

She breathed in and out in quick succession, her jumbled mind becoming clearer and clearer and her frown dissipating in place of sadness and worry.

"But…you showed me that you also had dreams. You also had a future you wanted to protect. But unlike me…you didn't run away. You wouldn't run away. You're so small…you look so fragile. And yet…you're able to stand on your own and face your destiny so much better than I could. And you're willing to give it all up…just so we could continue living…You were more than willing to let me live my life in peace for my future…in the place of yours…"

A smile flittered up her handsome visage, her sparkling emerald orbs softening palpably.

"More than anything…I think that's the reason why I fell in love with you."

She grew quiet as the words she'd wanted to relay throughout the entire call finally came out. Feeling her heart get lighter, she looked up and smiled at the cream colored ceiling, seeing something that was obviously not present with her in the room.

"Your compassion, the way you see the world, the way you try to relay to me that the ends justify the means…I'm not sure when I've fallen for you…but I have. You're beautiful, inside as well as out, and imagining you being by my side as more than your partner…it would seem like living in a world far too dreamlike for it to be realistic. And lately, that's how I've been feeling…It does seem unrealistic doesn't it?

"I mean, I've even gotten over the fact that we're both women! It's not even _that_ I'm worried about…because I'm sure those kinds of things don't matter to someone like you. I've been meaning to tell you how I feel…but…to be frank…I'm just not brave enough…I'm not brave enough to say what I want to say because of the instability of our future. I could die tomorrow because of our mission…and to tell you how I feel now and ruining all the progress in that aspect of our life? Selfish…I'm just too damn selfish…"

She covered her face with her now warm palm, her heart contorting painfully at the realization of a decision she had to make. She smiled, breathing loudly as if exhaling a sigh.

"I love everything about you Michiru," she stated resolutely, her smile widening into a grin. "I love your confidence in yourself, in how you play your violin, in how you swim, in how you paint. I love way that you hold yourself. You're always so proud—everything that you do is no wasted energy. I love how beautiful you are…even when you wake up in the morning and your hair's a messy haystack…" She laughed, producing a third different one in a time span of four minutes: one of mirth and amusement. "I love that you don't see me just as Sailor Uranus…but as Tenoh Haruka. I love that our partnership doesn't stop when we de-transform. I love that our conversations go beyond the youma of the week. I love that we can take a small break and just…live.

"If you were anyone else, I doubt I would've picked up that henshin pen. I would've picked the easy way out and continued my endless run—to hell with the mission and everyone else. But…fate…although cruel, isn't that bad I suppose. I got to meet you…I got to befriend you. It's a fair trade…so long as it's you. So…I'm glad. I'm actually quite happy…But, just as I thought, it's a little too soon for this. I'm so bad at confessing I doubt I'll be able to say everything I've been able to say the past five minutes again, but…so long as I'm confessing to you, I don't think it would end up too badly…Rejection hurts, but if you were the one to do it, I think you would be able to soften the blow somehow…just 'cuz it's you."

She smiled, hearing the laughter in her voice despite the words coming out. "I love you Michiru. I hope there really is a happy ending to all this, 'cuz then I would be able to say everything I've been meaning to say without having to turn back…"

She sighed loudly and took the phone out of her ear, already resolute in her decision. Looking at the small device in her pocket, she sighed once more before pressing the asterisk button.

"To save your message press one or simply hang up. To send a continuing message press two. To delete your message press three."

Her jaw clamped up tightly for a nanosecond before her thumb hovered over the three button and pressed on it tightly. Ending the call, she tossed the cell phone on her bed, walked up to the side of it once more, and flopped face down.

She had always been bad at confessing…Up 'til now it remains one of the hardest things she could ever think of doing. There always seemed to be something to stop her. Added to the fact that she loved to run…the two made a bad combination. But she sussed that this time around was different. She had stopped running ages ago. The confession would come later…only time would tell exactly when.

AN: Ahh chatta…so short -.- I'm so not used to it cuz I write stories that are so long…But I still like it nonetheless . When the hell is Michiru gonna have a one shot…/sigh. Anyway, hmm…Japanese terms? Youma is technically what they called the evil things they fought (demon in translation I think). Henshin is transform/transformation. Apparently this follows canon which is funny cuz I wasn't thinking of following it, but then it started writing itself so I guess I do follow it enough…dun ask me where though, cuz I can't really gauge a spot in Super where it could be placed…probably before the marine cathedral episode though. Anyway hope you guys like it and I'm sorry again about the length. I kind of like the idea of writing about a stretch of time and leaving it as is though…it's not as troublesome to explain unlike a novel length sized fic.

SeraEris: You know, I know exactly what you mean about being able to stand up back in school although not in the same reason Haruka did in the fic. She is absolutely my idol haha.

Perfectly Censored: hahaha your "I do what I want" statements made me laugh. Your reviews…my God they never fail to amuse me. I'm glad your pocket is being filled by someone's happiness as well XD It's always a nice feeling to get that voided hole removed or at least filled :P Story is progressing nicely, but I still haven't written enough to want to post it up yet. Hopefully soon.

senshixxl: haha I've actually read a fic before with Haruka's hair long so I probably got the idea from that although I'm not clear on what specific fic it was. Seriously, having Haruka in my team would pwn…she would do everything and I'll just sit back and win haha. I'm sorry for making you wait, especially for the longer one. Hope these tiny one-shots fill the void alright til then…sorry they're so short XD

RubyNury: Gah I absolutely love Haruka's character. I can write in her perspective more just because I relate to her far more than Michiru. I'm glad you like the characterization and I hope this Haruka isn't completely behind in character as well haha. I miss writing and talking to reviewers as well so the feeling's mutual ^^

Mantaray: Zomg…sequel to Her Protector…hmmm…I can safely say that the next one I'm putting up is not the sequel -.- I'm so sorry. At the beginning of FwB I mentioned writing it and I did…and somewhere along the way, the muse just completely dropped and since then I haven't picked it up. I'm not really even sure where the draft is. :( I'm sorry for the disappointing news. I know a lot of people like HP and I'm not really sure when if ever I'll get to writing its sequel, but if the muse strikes me I certainly will let you know.

petiyaka: Being a proud tomboy is what sets her apart in my perspective. Thank you for the kind words and I'm glad I still amaze haha.

Jules: Nope, it's a stand alone fic that I just thought of writing. None of these fics will be correlated at all to one another…unless of course I say so.

Swinging Cloud: Yep…my gf's playing it again just cuz she's bored, but I've abstained from it for a while now…I've been hating on what they've done to it so /shrug. Haha yes there is a supposed longer story :P if you'd like a hand of the first chapter GROVEL FOR IT XD j/k btw. If you really wanna know the premise I can hit you up the draft…if you really want it haha.

Iatheia: Haha squeal away!

haruka012: Haha confidence as a child is something rare isn't it? I feel you on that. I was always the quiet tomboy as well although no one really picked on me like they did w/ Haruka…I was moreover feared…cuz I had a reputation for being a bully :P But just like you…I am now a sappy grown up as well hahaha. Michiru's perspective…I PROMISE the next one will be in her POV…or I shall try my damndest anyway…


	4. Flirt

Chapter 4: Flirt

Two lone figures stood before the wide windows of their classroom, sheets of what looked like never ending rain plummeting from the grayed sky.

"I can feel that they've already chosen a vessel for the daimon...but they have yet to choose a target," a smooth, lilting voice said in just above a whisper. They were alone in the classroom, but by now they have both learned to have discretion in everything they did.

"So we wait then," a husky voice replied, her words more of a statement than a question.

Aqua tendrils swayed softly as the other girl nodded. "We wait."

Sapphires and emeralds drifted away from the abused windows and towards one another, the seriousness of their conversation showing clearly from the way they looked at each other. The heavy rain fell on noisily outside seemingly heard by deaf ears and before the blonde knew it, soft violinist hands had reached out to the bottom of her tie, a tugging sensation felt not a second later.

Her handsome, tomboyish feature smiled in amusement as her partner's enthralling eyes mirrored her mirth. How was it they could go from talking about such a dismal topic like picking out where the source was their lunatic enemies chose this week for their nasty experiments and then go a full one-eighty and feel like ditching the rest of their afternoon classes to go home and do more...enjoyable activities?

Her arms uncrossed from her chest, letting the captive plaid tie get pulled even more towards her still smirking partner. Deciding to help, she leaned forward and maintained her balance by placing one warm palm into the coldness of the glass window beside them, and the other at the slim waist of the violinist, one of her rebellious fingers curling over the maroon uniform to stroke circles on the other girl's soft, heated skin.

A purring moan greeted her and before her mind could even acquiesce with her body, her entire right hand had gone under the top of the violinist's uniform, her long pianist fingers stroking over fine, alabaster skin.

"Haruka..."

The smaller girl's words were tainted with a bit of caution, but the tomboy's mind had already eased itself into the delicious feeling of keeping the girl's body near hers, her fingers trailing farther up until a barrier stood between her and one of her goals. Sapphires clouded a bit, the warning from earlier still a bit imminent, but disappearing by the second.

It was a good thing the classroom they were in was empty, devoid of other students who preferred to eat their lunch at the cafeteria in another floor than in a room they were likely to have to sit through in one more hour of their day.

Heads shifted, bodies inching closer, mouths meeting in a joined, familiar dance. Haruka felt her head swim. Yes, they've kissed. Yes, they've made out. Yes, they shared the same living space, and most of the time, yes, they shared the same bed. So how was it that a mere kiss could still elicit such a response from both of them? And she knew it couldn't just be her...not from that smooth, small mouth that moaned softly into hers and stirred the sleeping devil she knew lurked within her system.

And then, just as suddenly as it started, it was stopped.

Emeralds opened in confusion, the wordless warning spoken through her partner's suddenly vigilant visage. Her hand that had been so close at reaching its goal retreated back into the warmth of her trouser's pockets, the other following it momentarily. Then, as if dancing, they stepped away from one another, their eyes never unlocking until the door to the classroom violently swung open, at which time her attention flew to their intruding guest and her partner's neutral sapphire eyes surveyed the still dismal world outside the glass windows in the opposite direction.

The tomboy inwardly sighed, and gave a little smirk when she heard the small disappointed sigh escape from her lover's lips as well.

"Tenoh-san!"

_Obviously..._she could only think in annoyance to herself, and to answer the random male student that just burst her name outwardly, one blonde eyebrow stood in question.

It seemed to her that the nondescript student had been running...as if what he was about to say was going to be the most important thing she'd hear all day.

"Th-" He breathed loudly in to try to get his bearings straight, emerald eyes rolling in quiet exasperation as he did so. "There's a guy...in the atrium...looking for you..." Each pause in his sentence was squandered with another needed breath. "He...he got taken away by security...but he was yelling for you to come out and meet him. He's at the front gates...No umbrella, soaked to the bone."

The pianist searched her mind for an event that may just have passed that would lead to some random man looking for her and came up with zero explanations. She looked up to her partner's as confused, beautiful features.

"Guess I'll be right back." She cleared her throat as her voice came out inadvertently huskier than how she intended making her company's amused smile widen.

"Don't take too long," was the reply she received as she began heading out. "And Haruka!"

She turned, sapphire eyes relaying just a small bit of worry.

"Carry an umbrella."

She nodded, turned, passed the still unfamiliar looking boy, and exited the classroom.

O-O

_"Says his name was Kumada Yuichiro...and that if you planned to ever come out that he'd be at the unfinished construction site a block down."_

Needless to say, Haruka was utterly confused. The security guard's words washed over her head as she stared at the man who apparently knew her, but for the life of her could not pinpoint where _she_ could've seen _him_ from before. As her unfamiliar classmate stated earlier, he carried no umbrella and his clothes were obviously already soaked through to his skin. His shaggy, brown hair was long and covered his eyes while stubs of facial hair poked out from his chin. His body language screamed him to be on the offensive, fists balled tightly at his sides, and feet planted firmly on the muddy, rain soaked ground.

As for the blonde, she had heeded Michiru's words and definitely carried an umbrella, the security guard offering her a dark green one she would return later on. The school spring season marked the use of the short sleeve uniform and she could feel the goose pimples from her flesh made by the cold torrential downpour. She had approximately twenty minutes left for lunch...time she would not waste on merely eating and this man needed to get his point out across already.

She decided to start it off. "Are you Kumada Yuichiro?" she asked, leaning the umbrella's metallic rod against her right shoulder. Her ears picked up the noise the rain made as it began to pelt even harder at the nylon canopy overhead. And then, thinking back at her waiting partner and the cause of their sudden interruption, she continued, "If you have something to say, make it short. I'm busy, even though I may not look it."

Her words seemed to anger the young man more. Noticing his jaw tightening on his sculpted visage, Yuichiro grabbed his jacket off of his wet body and threw it a distance away, the wet ground meeting it with a resounding thud. Lightning ominously flashed behind him followed by its booming, accompanying noise.

"Don't say anything and just fight me!"

Well he was definitely eager to punch her face in, even though she still had no clue as to why. Once again she wracked through her brain, thinking he looked familiar, but coming to no conclusion once more. She sighed outwardly, the noise drowned easily by all the noise the rain made.

She decided for a shot at the dark. "Do...you have a grudge against me?"

But no explanation came from the long haired man. He adopted a fighting stance, dark, angry eyes sparkling underneath his long bangs.

"Ask yourself...Fight!"

And, thinking there were no more use for words, he blindly charged forward.

In the couple seconds that he was charging her, Haruka noticed two things that were a clear indication that she shouldn't hurt him. One: well, she really still couldn't place his face with his name and circumstance and this could've been (was most definitely) just a big misunderstanding. Two: regardless of how much he wanted to fight, she could see that...well...he couldn't. His fighting stance was wrong-no form of formal training was instilled in his body language, and unfortunately for him, he just wasn't blinded by anger, but he was an amateurish fighter looking for a fight with someone like her...Even if she were a normal human with no planetary powers it would still be a one sided fight; she had after all learned karate at a very young age and was now a sixth dan.

"Yare, yare," she sighed in exasperation to herself as his charging form finally reached her.

He dove forward, rough hands stretched fully outwardly to grab her. So, she merely sidestepped to her right to dodge him and before she knew it the man, who apparently had no sense of balance either, landed on the wet ground, mud effectively caking his clothes, face, and hair. His fall looked rough and a part of her felt sorry and just a bit worried of his physical state. She knew mentally, he was far gone...

"A...are you okay?"

But apparently he wasn't done yet. He got up, his geta sinking even lower into the soft ground, and once again he adopted the same fighting form as earlier.

"Not yet!" he yelled. It appeared that he did not hear her inquiry or chose to ignore it. "The match has just begun!"

She sighed loudly as the dark haired man charged at again. Really? Was he so thickheaded?

She waited until he was close to her again. Without fail, the man named Yuichiro dove towards her again, which she naturally dodged again, this time by sidestepping to her left.

He got up for the third time his breathing labored, but the intent in his next action still clearly shown. Without an exchange of words he leapt to her once more bearing the same fruits of his earlier labor.

_And to think,_ Haruka thought to herself, _I haven't even really done anything, but get the hell out of the way..._

"You're pretty good at this!" Yuichiro yelled from about ten feet away, getting up from the ground he's become pretty acquainted with within the last ten minutes.

He was a mess-his entire body smeared with brown mud. His wet hair was plastered to his scalp, dirt clinging to some strands making it darker than its usual color and the non-stop rain made him look chilled to the bone. Looking at his pitiful figure, Haruka decided to finally plead to stop the circus show.

"Do you mind if we stop this?" _I feel sorry for you..._ was the unstated ending to the question.

But ignoring her words seemed almost natural to the tall man.

"This is my way of life."

The tomboy had a feeling she's heard his response before, her mind taking her to a nondescript samurai movie she must've seen ages back. Ten minutes remained of her ruined lunch hour and she felt as exasperated and confused as the start of it.

He ran to her again, until a single scream knocked him off his feet...literally.

"Yuichiro!"

His startled body curved to the familiar ground, Haruka's emeralds following the yell and seeing Usagi's long, dark haired friend there.

The young priestess assessed the situation, discarded her bag and umbrella and ran to the blonde, calling for her name. Not wanting her to get as rain soaked as the man currently kneeling on the ground, Haruka held the umbrella beneath both of them.

"Wh...what's going on?" Rei asked worriedly, deep, black eyes staring up at the pianist.

Haruka shrugged, and explained as best as she could. "He...he called me out to...fight?" Yeah...that was the best she could do given she had no idea why she was here to begin with...

And suddenly, a piece of the puzzle fell together for the tomboy. She finally put his name with his face.

"He...doesn't he work for you at your shrine?"

The middle schooler looked livid. Turning to the man several feet away, she yelled, "Yuichiro! What's the meaning of this? Explain!"

Their eyes fell on the dark haired man, his stance, Haruka noted, finally dying down to one of misery and defeat.

He got up, not caring about his dirt caked clothes or visage and muttered softly to himself, "Rei-san, so you really are with him...Alright, you don't have to explain anything." He walked towards the blonde and placed his right hand over her shoulder. He couldn't bring himself up to look at her in the face. Instead, he looked farther away and continued, "Tenoh Haruka...even though you're a two-timer, you must me a man."

Emeralds blinked down at him in even more confusion. See, Haruka really did want to reply, but a confused, "Uhh..." was all that could escape from her.

"Stop making Rei sad!" he stated loudly and forcibly. He wasn't done, obviously. "Break up with that other girl! That's all I have to say..."

"Y...you..."

But once more, her attempt at coherent words fell on deaf ears. The young man walked out, leaving a very red faced middle schooler and even more confused tomboy at his departure.

She could sense she was a part of a love triangle perhaps...but couldn't for the life of her figure out how she could've placed herself in such a predicament inadvertently. The young priestess looked absolutely embarrassed, but Haruka could note the sadness in her countenance as well.

"Aren't you gonna follow him?" she asked, wanting to help out in any way she could because she might've destroyed something without knowing how she did it.

"I don't know...He's such an idiot," was the only sad reply she received.

They stood in the rain for a bit more, apologies streaming out of the dark haired girl at which the tomboy just shrugged off. After a few more minutes, they bade each other goodbye.

Haruka stood in that empty construction site alone for a bit, rehashing what happened within the short period of time and the explanation she would have to give to her partner for her absence. She scratched the back of her head in confusion.

Making her way out, she softly muttered to herself, "I just hope she won't ask..."

"Oh, I don't think I'll have to."

Her heart leapt to her throat at the serene sound of her lover's voice, her grip on the umbrella loosening to the point where she almost dropped it. She turned to the other girl, sapphire eyes dancing in mirth and her small mouth curved into the most amused smiles.

Haruka could feel the unease sweeping through her system. Had Michiru seen that entire display? Oh, the teases would come forever...

The soldier of the oceans chuckled at the morose look in the tomboy's visage, but for the life of her could not drop the subject even though it looked like the taller girl wanted that the most in the entire world at the moment.

"So...just for clarifications..." the violinist started, emitting a loud sigh from her partner as they began trekking back to their school for the rest of their afternoon classes. "Kumada-san, who works in Hino-san's shrine thought you were cheating on her with 'another woman', who I _hope_ is me and not really another woman-

"Of course it's you Michiru, don't be ridiculous..."

Hearing this made the smaller girl laugh, but she continued nonetheless, "And to keep Hino-san's honor, he called you out to fight you to change your mind about being with two women simultaneously, just be with one, and that one is not Hino-san...yes?"

"MIchiru..." Haruka groaned in exasperation, her emeralds pleading for a swift tease.

"I shall take that as a yes," the aqua haired girl nodded to herself.

"If I could have a chance at explaining my side of things," the tomboy grunted.

Amused sapphires looked up at her. "And what would that explanation be, love?"

The blonde bit the inside of her cheeks. "Tch, I don't even remember what I did!"

Michiru laughed loudly at her plight.

"Seriously! Wh...was it...when I offered her a ride home? Spoke to her on her way to school? Carried a book or two-

"Haruka, you are such a flirt..."

Emeralds glanced at rolling, exasperated sapphires.

"I'm being friendly..."

"You're a playboy."

"I am _not_!"

"Teasing girls' emotions...leading them on..."

"Oh come on..."

"Almost 'accidentally' running them over to give them a scarf..."

"You know that really was an accident! I didn't want to hurt Kino-san in that manner!"

"Letting two hormonal teenagers stalk you all over the city..."

"You make it seem like I led them by the hand and threw candy along the way so they could follow me!"

"As I recall it, only Mizuno-san declined your offer for a ride...and that was probably only because she's too cautious to be in the backseat of a motorcycle."

"_You're_ the one who wanted me to bring her back to the pool!"

Michiru laughed once more, the tinkling noise drowning out the rain in Haruka's ears. "And let's not forget about Tsukino-san..."

The tomboy could only let out a long, winded sigh. Alright...that one she did not have a valid retort for.

"Don't worry Haruka. I still love you..." the violinist stated sweetly, her smile genuine and soft. "Even though the world knows you're a complete playboy."

She opened her mouth to begin another round of arguments and was stopped at the soft feeling of the smaller girl's lips on hers, violinist arms wrapping around her waist as the umbrella Michiru held earlier fell away and they stood under the protection of the tomboy's. Haruka's fingers laced themselves through locks of aqua curls, the kiss deepening and the rain falling steadily on around them, giving her ample reminder why she wanted to get away from the "fight" ensued by Kumada earlier in the first place.

Tongues brushed at swollen lips a final time until bated breaths were released, pools of emeralds and sapphires twinkling at one another softly.

"Although I can definitely see why everyone wants you..."

This time they both chuckled, the lower huskier one in clear exasperation, while the other a lilting one of amusement.

AN: Hi...hisashiburi...hahaha. So it's been a while since I came in here huh? I've been getting pms wondering if I've died, but rest assure I'm quite alive. My laptop on the other hand, isn't. Getting it fixed now and have some story ideas coming...just gotta get it outta that piece of technology...and yes, I know I should save my stuff but I never do.../sigh. Anyway, this one-shot is an idea stemmed from Eps. 104. Go watch it if you've forgotten or haven't seen it. The other ones Michiru points out in the end are in various episodes before 104 in super that show Haruka really is a big ass flirt. Japanese terms: dan (ranking in karate after achieving a black belt status) and geta (those wooden sandals that are elevated usually used when it's raining). So, as for the stories I'll be putting out as soon as my labby gets fixed, there's two of them. I've debated on how to release them to be honest because my muse right now has made both of them quite interesting for me to write. I contemplated on releasing them at once (one chapter each) and continue to write the one that strikes your guys' interest more, get that done, and then finish the other one. And then...I decided, I didn't like that idea cuz I wanna write whatever I feel like writing, so here's the plan. I'm gonna release them simultaneously, I'll update one of the two stories per week. The next week, I'll update the other I haven't updated...and go from there. They're not finished...not even close. So I'll be writing them during the week of the update (probably). Whatever happens, it should be interesting for my mind...I'll feel like I have ADD in the end probably...haha. Anyway, I hope to see you guys soon on the two stories I plan to put up and yeah...sorry for the long wait...although really, I never expect anyone to wait for me anyway haha.

aohana21: I came back and left for a while...but it's always good to be back ^^

RubyNury: I'm glad Haruka deleting the message wasn't OOC and I must agree-heartfelt confessions need to be upfront and personal. I considered a very happy ending when making that one-shot and couldn't bring myself up to it because of the mystery that the ending left with...I dunno...although I'm sure if I were one of the readers, I would be throwing pitch forks at the author for making it so cliffed. Thanks for always supporting my work...your reviews always bring a smile to my face. :D

petiyaka: Well you know, Haruka's really bad at confessions and that little tidbit is what I was aiming the one-shot at. Haha being rare and precious...umm...I seriously doubt I am...Maybe I've just been lazy...Time to stop all the laziness I think...

James Birdsong: I also cheer for good stories XD

SeraEris: Her hand accidentally slipped through the three button I swear...she didn't mean to...reread it! haha j/k

Jules: Haha that's ok. Didn't clarify enough I suppose. Yep they're all one-shots and unless I state otherwise, they won't be correlated.

Iatheia: Just imagine her being there but not picking up the phone XD

senshixxl: Haha apparently everyone wanted her recital to be canceled! I experiment with these one-shots because I write so many long stories to be honest. The more I think about new ideas in the same story, the more my mind's made up to wanting to make it novel sized. High school one-shot? Sure, here you go! And canon too ^^ I love high school stories to be honest...one of my newer stories will be one...so I hope you look forward to it.

Shelle24: Haha glad you liked the first story. I enjoyed writing it because of the hilarity it brought. I'm glad you also liked the other ones, and I hope you continue to do so.

CoOkiE86: Chick flicks are amazing don't worry. I feel like a contradiction sometimes cuz I look and act so much like a guy but I'm a major sap for a good chick flick. Give me two weeks or so and I'll get the other stories up...hopefully it's enough to satiate the amount of pms I've been getting recently about being out of commission...hahaha

4merlyknownasWaitin4FWBupdate: hahaha ahhh...I love how I knew you from your name alone. New stories? Yes...and keeping H&M alive is one of my life's passions. Will never let this one true pairing go.

lostinhersong: hehe I'm glad I portray Haruka well. As I've said before, I relate to her so much that it's second nature to write in her perspective. One of my stories I'll be writing will be ALL (or at least that's what I'm attempting) be in Michiru's...so...I hope it's doable for me.

tygeryoyo: hahaha you know, I didn't realize how much I write about Haruka til I read your entire review and thought to myself...man...Michiru needs some serious luvin...Thank you for your wonderful review, and Haruka attempting at confessions is what she does worst!

Bleacher27: Haha, if someone was that into me...I would think it a compliment...especially if they were as beautiful as these two.


End file.
